Indigo's BackStory
by The Firebending Frog
Summary: [Dungeon Boss] The backstory to the water rogue archer Indigo.
1. Chapter I: Snowfall

**Indigo's Story**

 **Chapter I: Snowfall**

 **By: The Firebending Frog**

 **(In game name HaxusBloodbane)**

* * *

 **I do not own Dungeon Boss, it is the property of Big Fish Games and Boss Fight entertainment**

* * *

 **Forward:**

 **You asked for it and here it is. Indigo's backstory. A tale of woe. Not really but close.**

* * *

Every hero has a beginning. If there's anything I've learned it's that it doesn't matter where you start only how you end. I could've easily been the villain, actually in some respects I am the villain. But doing villainous things doesn't necessarily mean anyone is going to end up that way. Here I am a hero but I've not been perfect. In the beginning I'm not sure what I was, maybe it was just a blank slate.

We lived on a mountain range. The ground was coated with snow nine months of the year and cold wind always cut through the trees. My father was a lumberjack. He was built like a bear but was as docile as a deer. My mother would stay at the cabin we lived in and load wood up for the King's soldiers to pack up the mountain to his palace on top of the tallest peak. One may wonder why we put up with the king as he wasn't very kind to us. But our mountain was full of spirits and wild animals who obeyed none. If we were caught outside at night by one we'd never see the light of day again. The king's palace held a fantastic array of mirrors which he would use to trap the spirits to keep us from harm. So long as he protected us we'd be safe.

We still feared the night though. During the Summer when days were longer I'd follow my father into the woods and we'd go as far as the snowy peaks where the sparse trees grew to chop wood and be home by nightfall, in winter we'd travel to closer destinations. There wasn't a day in my life where I spent the night outside. Winter was my favorite time of the year as I was still awake when we returned home. My father would tell me stories about spirits and why they hated us. He'd tell me that spirits were not like the wolves and bats we saw during the day. They were far more fantastical.

When I turned eight I was given my first bow. It was a simple thing but worked effectively. My father was my mentor and my mother would help me sometimes as well. Our mountain was home to too many monsters to allow a girl to go undefended. I learned precision quickly and my father taught me where to shoot a deer or other source of food in order to slow it down. Within days I had perfected the art and was catching food just as god as my father. I learned a lot from my parents in those early years. They were the only two people I had regular contact with for the first fourteen years of my life. They taught me how to read, hunt, cook, fish, and even how carve my own arrows.

It was when I was fourteen that my life changed drastically. It was just another autumn job. My father and I going far north to collect the last of our cut wood from the summer harvest. We trekked our sledge and our fur coats along with us. It had been one of those days where it was just cold enough to make you wear a coat but you regretted it instantly and wanted nothing more than to fall face first in the snow and live in a snowbank for the rest of your life. It had snowed a few days prior and we had been prevented from making the journey but once the storm had cleared we had pristine air with no obstacles. You could see everything for miles. Nothing could have been more beautiful than those Deep green conifers frosted by a glaze of half melted autumn snow.

When we reached the destination we were looking for, seven cut trees stripped of their needles and leaves laying there protected under a tarp made of red fabric, we made quick work of dragging the first tree out. My father knelt down and used a hatchet to hack the tall tree into several sections which we'd then carry to the sledge. The ride down was always easier than the walk up even with two full trees in our custody. The whack of the axe rang through the mountain air like a pickaxe on rocks. A sound I'd only heard sparsely ringing down the mountain from the king's palace.

"It's just miners, Indigo." Had been what my father had said before ruffling my hair and making it a bigger mess than usual. I later found out that they dug for minerals in the depths of the mountains by burrowing into its flesh and taking what they needed. I had always enjoyed the sound. It was like a melody of bird calls but more metallic. Of course my love for the sound ended that same day my father hacked at that log.

It was probably the sticky snow growing heavy and the hacking sound combined that caused it but before I knew it a great rumbling sound echoed through the pristine air and I watched in fascination and horror as the peak of the mountain was coloured gray and a wave of snow rushed down the side of the mountain. If we had run nothing would have changed but we were both too shocked and didn't move an inch until a wall of snow plowed both of us burying my father and I in its Albino wave


	2. Chapter II: The Spirit King

**Indigo's Story**

 **Chapter II: The Spirit King**

 **By: The Firebending Frog**

 **(In Game Name: HaxusBloodbane)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dungeon Boss, It is the property of Big Fish games and Boss Fight entertainment.**

* * *

Waking up from being knocked out is nothing like I imagined. Not only did I have a throbbing headache but every muscle in my body throbbed like I had been running all day long except I only felt the pain not the tiring feeling on my mind. I spent several minutes lying there hoping something would come along and rip my throat out before I realized just how cold I was. I was so cold it felt warm. I cracked open and eye and almost died from shock. The sun was setting and I had no idea where I was.

I was on my feet in a matter of seconds. All pain forgotten in fear. To make matters worse a wolf howled somewhere in the distance. I was shaking and shuddering. Unable to think straight. Only one thing came to mind. Fire. I needed a fire. Maybe an artificial light was as good as the normal one. I looked around to find lush forest around me. But not too far from where I was standing knee deep in the snow was a large rock moved by the avalanche. It has a large dip in it that could keep a fire off the ground. I rushed too and fro grabbing small twigs and built a little teepee of twigs before digging into my pocket and pulling out my flint. I eyed the woods around me warily. I felt like eyes were staring at me from all directions. Some even blinking as if the moment the sun vanished I was free game.

With a slash of my hunting knife the flint sparked and the kindling caught. I grabbed the branch above me and ripped it down stripping the needles away and tossing the small twigs into the fire. As the sun sank I began throwing bigger and bigger chunks of wood on it. I salvaged what had been knocked down by the avalanche and dried large chunks near the fire as it grew larger and larger. By this point I had illuminated a circle and around that circle things kept moving. It was unnerving. They moved so strangely it was obvious they weren't human, animal, or tree. They were something else. Even the shadows seemed to move more than they should have. I felt unnerved and like eyes were upon me. I kept looking around and that's when my eyes fell upon it.

It was the figure of a man out of my range of vision. He just stood there. Two massive red eyes. I began to breathe quickly. It was almost like he was made of rocks. So large and massive. I started to think it might be a rock when it blink and walked away. That just about did it for me. I was going to die out here. Eyes began to appear around my fire. One by one. Not in pairs either. Just one eye at a time like they were trying to keep me from leaving. I was surrounded by things that didn't make sense and were scared of my fire.

That's when the growling began I stared ahead of me to see a wolf enter from the ring of trees. It was clearly not frightened by the fire. I had a hunting knife and no idea where my bow was. So I had two options. Become an animal's dinner or run.

I chose run.

In hindsight I should have thrown a burning log at it but instead I bolted as fast as I could through the snow. I could hear the howling behind me and the panting of their mouths and even the crunching of the snow so close I could almost feel their hot breath on my ankles. I didn't look back for fear of slowing down. I was so engaged I only realized where I was headed when I felt air beneath my feet and fell down a cliff. The world spun and I made contact with snow before falling unconscious.

* * *

So I'd been buried in snow, lost my father and couldn't find him, been stared at by spirits, and then fell off a cliff. One would think my day couldn't get any weirder but would that make sense at all? Awaking from unconsciousness a second time was not nice at all especially when I'd already gone through it once. I let one of my eyes open and my face fell int a neutral and wide eyed expression as I stared at the man over me. I was in a cave made of pure ice and I felt like my back was part of the cave floor. But I couldn't move. I was too preoccupied with this strange man's face.

Every single inch of his body was made out of a swirling vortex of snowflakes. His beard was darker and more clouded but everything else was just a swirling mist of snowflakes with an aura of cold around him. His eyes were like an Aurora, constantly shifting colour from a small dot to the wider part of the eyes. It was almost hypnotic. I didn't know what to say, I had no idea what he was, for all I knew he wanted to eat me, use my skin for warmth. Although being made of snowflakes kind of defeated the purpose.

"Human!" His voice boomed very gravelly, "I have saved you from death by giving you the elixir of winter. In return you owe me your life."

I just blinked completely unsure what was going on exactly. What did he mean Elixir of winter? Where was I? What kind of debt did he mean?

"I am the spirit of the seasons. I have no knowledge of human ways or needs. You must help me find out what's wrong with my daughter," He explained and I cocked an eyebrow and sat up. I looked around to see a plain cave with a simple throne made of rocks. The throne was coated in a layer of ice and was way too big for this man to sit in. Besides that all the cave was filled with a layer of ice that made it sparkle. Across the room was a pool of blue liquid that was so bright I almost couldn't look at it. I couldn't see the cave opening either so I was worried about being stuck. That was until I noticed something in the water. I clambered to my feet and rushed to the edge of the water. In the shallow part was a baby who couldn't have been more than two months old. Probably born the last few days of summer.

"Why is your daughter floating in a pool of water?" I demanded turning to the spirit.

"She has perished daily and the spring of seasons revives her. She is part spirit. It can do that without harming her physical form. So I have now left her in the elixir of winter so she will not enter the void again," The spirit explained, "She is susceptible to human issues, what is wrong with her."

"Have you fed her?" I demanded turning to the spirit.

"She should not need more than the elixirs of the seasons," The spirit said.

"Well can I get some berrires or something?" I demanded, "Humans need to eat food."

"She is not human, she is part human," The spirit replied crossing his arms.

"Also she needs heat," I added taking my cloak off and picking the baby girl up. She had a tuft of brown hair on her face and stared at me like I was going to hurt her but she didn't have the energy to fight back. I wrapped her in my cloak and stepped onto the shore of the pond she had been floating in. I stopped in shock to see several strange swirling snow people exactly like the spirit but not as fantastic in appearance. One held food and the other two held wood as dry as could be. I put the cloak wrapped baby on the ground and grabbed the wood making quick work of it and lighting a fire in it with a swift flick on my knife.

"What is this red flower you make?" The spirit demanded.

"It's called fire. Humans need it to be warm," I replied pulling the baby close to the flame and looking over the berries, "Ugh she can't eat this."

"She is part spirit. She feasts on the elixir of winter of sustenance." The spirit stated almost without emotion.

"Fine!" I exclaimed walking to the edge of the pool looking for something to put the water in that this spirit claimed was the elixir of a season. I picked up a rock with a massive dip in it that made a crude cup. I filled it with elixir and the spirit was on top of me within seconds.

"Why do you steal the elixir from the pool?" He demanded like he couldn't figure it out. I just side stepped and walked to his daughter who had started to stir next to the fire. I sat her up and raised the cup to her mouth and held her head up before massaging her chest and neck forcing her to swallow. She shuddered and gave a wail of pain.

"She's going to be fine," I sighed moving another log to the fire.

"You care for her like her mother," The spirit stated.

"Where is the mother anyway? Did you steal this child?!" I demanded.

"No, she is the offspring of a beautiful maiden I fell for. After the maiden died in childbirth I took her to my cave and let her live with me. She enjoys it," The spirit explained, "For I am king of all spirits who inhabit this mountain."

"What?!" I gasped in shock stepping back suddenly feeling afraid of this beast.

"You will make a good caregiver for the child." The spirit stated.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Who said I was staying?" I demanded narrowing my eyes at this Spirit King.

"You have partaken of the elixir of winter. You are no longer human." The spirit king declared and jerked my head back and out of the corner of my eye I saw it.

I snatched a lock of my once very dark hair. Almost raven actually. I mention this because it was white. White with a fragment of blue as if the black wanted to be showcased in some form still. Even the texture had changed. It seemed almost like it was more straight and chilling. It seemed to absorb the cold and hold it in place.

"You are part of our culture now," The spirit stated suddenly swirling larger and larger and I stared up as the Spirit king rose to a massive height and sat in his throne, "Welcome Indigo, to the spirit wastes."


	3. Chapter III: The Spirit Wastes

**Indigo's Story**

 **Chapter III: The Spirit Wastes**

 **By: The Firebending Frog/HaxusBloodbane**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Dungeon Boss, It is the sole property of big fish games and boss fight entertainment.**

* * *

It is strange how one's opinion of something changes when they're exposed to it. Before living in the Spirit wastes I always assumed they lived right next to us but no! They lived in a large section of the mountain that was human free. It was uncharted and full of strange trees and odd beings of many shapes. The trees were coated in a beautiful layer of ice during the winter and looked like they were just made of the stuff but it was very different than I expected. If you touched them the ice melted to water and drenched you. I found that out while foraging. The wastes were probably the most dangerous place for a human. Too bad I wasn't that anymore.

I'd noticed a few things besides my hair being a pale blue colour mixed with white. I found it grew very quickly and I had to keep in check all the time. While annoying it was kind of fun having really long hair for once. My eyes changed from a deep brown to a chilling Blue. I just stopped being weirded out by this stuff. Like how I didn't even feel the cold anymore. Well rather I enjoyed the cold feeling more. Which unfortunately afflicted my job in a negative way.

Yes the baby was usually shuddering before I noticed and rushed it back to the cave for a fire to warm itself by. I'd then work in the cave for several hours. My permanent association with winter also came with enhanced strength, speed and dexterity. I lost weight during this time and had excess energy all the time. So I started to build things. First I made a crummy chair that fell apart quickly. I then worked at it and after a dozen failed copies I finally built one that was not only nice but could support my weight and more. Anything I needed was brought to me by the spirits who just did it because they were afraid of punishment from their king or something, I had no idea how it worked but I knew that the floating girls with white eyes were not fans of being stared at.

I was an outsider for sure. No one attacked me or anything but not one had spoken to me. Even their king only spoke when he had a question. Otherwise it was all silence all the time. I hated it. The only thing keeping me going was the baby and her sudden attachment to me. I found out quickly she was named Willow. Why? Get this. Her mother had died under a willow tree. How freaking romantic. Willow was lacking personality. So I usually put one on her and just talked to her nonstop.

"I don't like how I'm basically a prisoner here," I would say and she'd blink back before I threw another log on the fire. I just unloaded all my thoughts on her like she was a diary. But I knew deep down that I was only securing my own thoughts. Willow was a blank slate. Her father knew nothing of people and I knew nothing of childcare and feared what would happen if he found out. I slept seldom and woke up refreshed. I went out during the day and scavenged for food and explored. I brought Willow home for dark not because I was scared but because it was coldest then. I made new clothes and created a bundle I could carry her around with. I took her everywhere and everywhere I went Spirts floated about.

Winter passed in a blur. Maybe it was because I was so blown away by everything and trying so hard to find my place. I envied the spirits around me and only found refuge in the task I was forced to take on. I didn't know what would happen to the babe on my back every time I considered walking past the wilds. But surely enough winter changed to spring and once the snow began melting almost every spirit went through a change.

The king himself melted into a waterfall of pouring rain that drenched me whenever he passed. He still didn't acknowledge me when I spoke to him unless it concerned his daughter. His cold demeanor vanished with the winter however as he turned into a swirling mist of pleasant smells that left a trail of fresh stems wherever he moved. His mood changed too. He became warmer towards me and actually spoke on occasion. Not much but enough.

Every spirit went through a change from the strange swirling mists and heavy shadows to completely different beings with characteristics of random objects. Some had pelts like wolves covering their bodies, some looked to be made of bark, and other's still represented brooks, flowerbeds, meadows, and even fish. Even Willow went through a noticeable change. Although she remained with Brown hair and green eyes her mood went through a watered down shift. She relaxed a lot more and let me do stuff that normally she'd start crying about. Everything went through this mood shift but me.

My hair stayed bluish white, my eyes stayed a chilling colour, and I remained cold and felt unwelcome. I had no idea why. Even my touch was like a poison to the good moods around me. My feet left a trail of frost in the grass, the water I touched grew cold, and my very presence caused tension to arise in the eyes and mannerisms of the spirits. I was like a snowfall in summer. I just killed the mood.

Yet I continued my duties with persistence. Willow only got bigger and my back got sorer from lugging her around. My sleeping hours grew longer as the nights shortened, and my skills in building things just got better and better. By this point I had a pit for the fire. I had a pot to cook food in, I had a table and chairs, too many chairs for just me and willow, and a soft bed made of fine mahogany and a crib to match. Someone must have thought well of me for I found food brought to me whenever I needed it. Rabbits and sometimes larger animals like deer. Whenever I cleaned them wolves would appear. They'd creep around my vision and I knew without a doubt it was the animal spirits providing me with food. I returned the gesture by tossing meat to the animals as I worked. They acted like tame dogs around me and I knew not to fear them.

The animal spirits were the first to warm to my presence. I was strange to them yet I cared greatly. It got to the point where one day wolf spirits would watch me intently as I carved things. They grew very interested in my latest project. Building a bow. It took many tries before I got one sturdy enough to work. I made it out of bones. This interested the wolf spirits who finally crept from the trees and would sit and watch me carve with their legs crossed and eyes blinking curiously. It was odd to see people with wolfish features but I grew used to them and they to me.

When I finally used the bow to get myself back into practice I had to snicker for the wolf spirits tried to make their own and failed. I retreated after that and used more horns to carve more bows. This time the spirits sat around me doing the same. After a few tries I had a bunch of followers who would run around and launch arrows into trees. Their skills surpassed mine in a matter of weeks and I returned to caring for Willow but noticed the food brought to me was always a cleaner kill.

The wolf spirits returned the favour quickly. Not only did I find meat outside the cave entrance but also the finest lumber one could ever get. I had no idea how they harvested it but whatever they did it made for a warm fire. I was happy they liked me but also saddened that they were never around. Unlike many of the other spirits who would hover about and sit in meadows all day the wolf spirits were busy all the time leading their packs about and guarding the borders to the spirit wastes. I sometimes caught glimpses of them and when they spoke they spoke with few words. So I was still alone chatting to a baby who knew nothing of my speech.

I was bathing in a brook when more spirits started to be kind to me. At first the waters would grow harsh and I'd have to hurry in order to not get swept downriver. But something changed when the river spirits started to look at me in curiosity. They were usually in the form of fish and would meld with the water making them hard to see but eventually I grew to pinpoint them and would watch them swim around the edges of the streams and brooks. I hummed when I was in the water to pass time and before I knew it whenever I arrived at the river a humming would rise from the waters and silence when I appeared.

These spirits didn't stop there however. One morning when I walked to the river I caught sight of them doing something strange. I hid behind a tree and watched them mimic my form. Basically it looked like large waves rising from the water creating a vague human form of water. I laughed and everything vanished and they returned to fish. When I sat in the water I noted they were calm and I purposefully moved my arms and legs while the spirits pretending they weren't watching. I started to talk to them. I never got a reply but I would say things to them. I just start going on a story and the waters would calm like the spirits were too busy listening to me to mess with me.

I didn't go too long alone before they started to circle around me and stare at me without moving like I was interesting to them. This bolstered my confidence and I would vary between telling stories I could remember and singing songs I had grown used to. The spirits showed their pleasure of hatred for what I told by controlling the water. Sometimes it would be violent and scary during a story they didn't like, and overly serene and smelling wonderful when they liked it. The stories they liked the most were the human ideas of spirits. I could see why. To them it was probably the greatest comedy ever told.

Soon enough they started to copy my form in front of me. It was odd at first but I'd show how my arm worked or my neck and they'd catch on. Soon enough they not only imitated my form in water but started to add their own flare. Different clothing, different hairstyles, different body types. Soon enough they were able to hold these forms as well as their fish counterparts and would engage in conversation. At first this was annoying as it sounded like gargling but eventually they actually got it right with odd voices that quickly turned melodious. Soon enough if you walked near a brook or stream you could hear their songs and voices.

They got so good at it they'd even leave the river. It was shocking at first but I eventually got used to seeing constructs of water walking around the woods watering flowers and trees by shrinking their hair as they went. I found a conversation piece with these spirits and they welcomed me with open arms and even helped me with Willow when she'd be very fussy.

Willow liked the banks of rivers. I have no idea why. She liked to play in the riverside plants and strip all the seeds off tall grasses and throw them in the water. She'd be occupied by the flow of the river for hours which was helpful until I tried to take her away which always resulted in a crying fit that drove me insane on the inside and reminded me I was only fifteen and not suited to care for a child whose father didn't even care if she ate or not. That was something to note about Willow. Weaning her off spirit water was very hard. Because at first I had no idea what to feed her. I couldn't feed her meat, I couldn't feed her fresh fruits and vegetables I found among the mountains, or anything I would eat for that matter. I eventually just mashed berries up with nuts to make a nutritious if not slightly unnerving mush she liked.

I'd discovered strawberries grew quite readily on the hillside, mostly around an old abandoned building on the edge of the stream. It was an overrun water mill with a millstone and everything. I could walk to it within an hour and wondered who the heck had built their home in the spirit wastes. But thankfully the old garden was overrun and held a variety of edibles that had gone wild and with a little bit of care started to procure food for me. The best were raspberries. The plant was massive, it was only a corner of the old garden but had sprung up the other side and grown into a large swath. It nearly reached the river bank but was cut off by the rocky shore which I assumed it couldn't grow on.

This was the only place I could find where a spirit wasn't occupying it. I'd learned quickly that if you wanted to gather nuts and berries you had to make nice with the spirits that resided over that specific patch of blueberry bushes or the spirit of all Oak trees. Stuff like that annoyed me because those spirits weren't very friendly towards me. I was very pleased to find that there was a place where I didn't have to deal with them. Sometimes I'd just use it as an escape from reality. I'd put a sleeping Willow down and just pick at the place. I liked to kick the large bunches of dirt that had collected in corners to occupy me and to my astonishment when my foot broke through a floorboard I beheld the best thing from the human world I had been missing. A book.

Oh it was gross. It was covered in dirt and the pages were yellow and would disintegrate on touch but what I could salvage was the best thing to keep me sane. I wasn't sure about all the details exactly but the main character was male and it was more poetry than it was a story. From what I could tell it was an epic tale about a warrior who ventured into a desert. It described this faraway place filled with sand dunes and oceans. I was completely thrown off. It was a desert but had so much water in it. The main protagonist was never thirsty for anything but the defeat of giant scorpions and a collection of desert warriors who rode on birds made of bone that would chase him across the wastes.

I was so excited and couldn't put it down but to my horror it ended abruptly and the adventure was over. The man had reached the edge of the desert to a jungle and was met with men in armour. Elves they were described, they said their leader wanted to meet him and then the pages were too destroyed to read. I missed the beginning and end of the story. I didn't even know the name of the fair white haired princess at the start who sent him on the epic quest to find out what happened in the forest. Even the name of the elven queen as she was described was unknown to me since there was a hole where her name should have been. I almost cried when I reached the end of it. Because I was still here in the spirit wastes.

And nothing epic ever happened to a girl lost in them.


End file.
